


Catch me if you fall

by Blighty14



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: Sidney returns from Spain with Injuries. Tom employs Nurse Heywood to help him recover ❤️
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Catch me if you fall

Catch me if I fall

Sidney had written to Tom on his return from Spain, with some shocking news. He had been quite seriously injured whilst trying to set a group of workers free from the plantation. The workers were being treated very badly - not by him - but he was there and represented the hated management. Many had turned on him in anger of their treatment. One such angry worker jabbed at Sidney with a flaming torch which had caught his chest and stomach. He had also been hit by a sharp object which caused a deep gash to his leg, and he had several other cuts, bruises and grazes as markers of the workers' general contempt and anger of the ruling classes and their working conditions. Sidney managed to find refuge back at the main house and when the workers had all left the estate he attempted to see to his wounds. His wounds were not healing well and his progress was slow. He had begun to walk with a limp. He had decided he wanted to return home to Sanditon, and he would not return back to Spain until he was fit and had regained his strength once more. His ward, Georgiana, would be glad to be left alone with her governess. Sidney had moved them away from the plantation to ensure their safety. He felt he needed to return home to see his family he had remained an outlier for long enough. He was just glad he wasn't having to travel from Georgiana's' homeland in Antigua - he would hopefully return back their one day - just not yet. 

Tom was overjoyed to hear the news of his brother's return, and decided to hire a nurse to assist Sidney back to full health - partly for his own ends as he needed his brother to help him turn Sanditon into the new Brighton to attract the Beau Monde! 

The nurse arrived at Trafalgar House. She had finished her apprentiship with Dr Futchs, Tom had asked for her assistance until his brother was healed. Nurse Charlotte Heywood was grateful as she was still deciding on where to venture next - she knew she didn't want to return to her family just yet. She was also of an age to be expected to accept a proposal of marriage, she certainly wasn't ready for that either! 

Charlotte was quite nervous but was ready for Mr Parker's arrival, she had heard of his character she was intrigued as the Parker family were a delight - she had enjoyed getting to know them all. Tom had warned her he could be very abrupt a bit of an conundrum. Charlotte enjoyed solving problems and loved a challenge, so this did not put her off the task ahead. Sidney Parker arrived at last, Charlotte studied him from the landing, he looked in pain was very pale indeed and walked with a cane to help with his limp. He also looked very hungover. 

Tom excitedly said "I am so glad to have you home where you belong, quick go see your room and then you can meet Nurse Charlotte, she is going to help with your injuries and get you back to your old self." Sidney groaned - he didn't know who is old self was anymore. Tom could see the bitterness within his dear brother. The only thing that snapped him out of his darkness was seeing his nephews and nieces. He tried to entertain them by twirling his cane in all sorts of directions and even started to spin his top hat but then struggled to pick it up off the floor as his wounds hurt and he winced with every movement as he bent over. 

Sidney awkwardly entered the room where he was to be nursed back to health. and was met by a young woman who he assumed was to be his nurse. He was agitated at this woman stood next to him studying his every move. Tom remained chatty with his constant enthusiasm about Sanditon and all his new ideas. Sidney just thought to himself 'i don't need help why couldn't I be left alone." Charlotte tried to make conversation but just received one word answers from Sidney, she had never come across such a difficult man before.

"Well Mr Parker, I think it is best that you show me your wound". Tom remained present in the room. Sidney sighed and begrudgingly removed his shirt. Charlotte could see his burns had blistered they had become infected and were weeping. She told him to put his shirt back and then to remove his breeches so she could look at the wound on his leg that too had a deep laceration and was infected and may even need stitching. 

"Mr Parker I will need to stitch the deeper cut on your leg and I am going to clean your wounds. I will have to do so twice daily to prevent any further infection, I suggest that you also refrain from any alcohol as I will be giving you various tonics that will not mix well with the taste of alcohol. Sidney huffed at this comment and thought who the hell does she think she is! Charlotte continued, "I am sensing that you do not like my presence here but I must insist that if you fail to allow me to help you your injuries could turn very grave indeed" . Sidney sighed but knew she made sense, he was not used to being told what to do by a woman!. He had lately tried his very best to avoid them at all costs - admiring them from afar and when extremely intoxicated allow their attentions upon him. However, in matters of the heart he kept the door permanently closed as the female species could not be trusted and in his eyes were far from a good influence on him! 

Charlotte started by preparing a bed bath with various healing salts and soaked the bandages to cover his upper body and his leg. He flinched when the bandages touched his skin and the consequential stinging sensation. He growled at her in pain - both physical and the emotional pain of subservience and submission to her treatments and control. " I know it hurts Mr Parker, I need to clean your wounds to stop the infection" his breathing calmed as he felt the salts soothing power, he relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes. Although Charlotte had seen many a bare flesh in various states she was rather intrigued by Mr Parker. Once you looked past his harsh facade she could see a very handsome man before her. She started to blush at having such inappropriate thoughts, especially over her patient, she must remain detached from her feelings. Thankfully he still had his eyes closed and didn't notice the flushing in her cheeks. 

Charlotte removed the dressing and started to clean the wounds on his upper body. Sidney moaned again in pain but the salt water felt soothing once the initial pain had drifted away. Charlotte then started to prepare the area to stitch the cut on his leg, initially pouring the anaesthetising effect solution to numb the area and began to stitch the laceration - luckily it wasn't as deep as she first thought. Charlotte left Sidney to rest and would be back later to check on his wounds. 

Sidney felt a sense of relief when she left the room as she had made him feel very uneasy - he thought "why does she have to be so young and so beautiful." He closed his eyes - her face was still imprinted in his mind. 

Charlotte went to spend time with the children of the household. She enjoyed getting to know them and helped pass her day whilst waiting to attend to Mr Parker. Later she went for a walk towards the sea and Sidney watched her walk out if the house to do so, and followed her progress through his window. He was intrigued by her long flowing hair blowing in the wind, maybe he should try and be friendly towards her or civil at least. He noticed she had a pouch with something inside and watched as she was talking with young Mr Stringer. Sidney watched as his face lit up with delight at her presence. Sidney laughed to himself "what a fool he is - he will learn the hard way not to be charmed by a beautiful woman."

Charlotte knocked on Sidney's door "Mr Parker may I enter?". He replied "please enter". Charlotte looked cross "Mr Parker you should be resting your leg not standing at the window" sorry Admiral Heywood and saluted as he felt like he was under her command, Charlotte smiled at the jovial side to him "what a pleasant surprise" she thought. 

Sidney's best friends appeared a few days later and walked in on Charlotte seeing to Sidney's' wounds - the friends looked at each other and gave a certain knowing smile at this sight! Sidney made small talk with them, Charlotte felt she was intruding so excused herself as soon as she could. The two friends patted him on the shoulder "well aren't you the lucky one having a desirable young nurse maid said Crowe, one of the friends. " Sidney sighed" it's was Tom's idea he wants me fit - to start trying to entice visitors to Sanditon". Well Crowe said if there are many nurses as enticing as yours then sign me up! SIdney rolled his eyes and started to feel a pang of jealously at his friend's remark - that was HIS Nurse Charlotte. Charlotte appeared bright and early - she was very pleased the wounds were healing very nicely and would be on the mend in no time. There would be a scaring to come however! 

Dr Futchs had come to visit Charlotte he had come to provide the news of opening a surgery especially to practice his herbal remedies, he had hoped that Charlotte would consider staying to assist as he would often travel back and forth from London. 

"Fraulein Heywood may I speak with you?" He told her of his plans she asked for time to consider. 

Sidney had jumped up trying to listen to what they were saying as they were only on the landing. In doing so he caused his stitches to bleed. Charlotte walked back into the room and nearly knocked into him. She stumbled and he caught her as if in a intricate dance move. She looked up-to him and he placed her in a standing position they both sensed a nervous unusual friction of sexual attraction and excitement at this point. 

Charlotte could see the blood trickling down his leg, Charlotte started to stop the bleeding which broke them out of the nervous spell . " Mr Parker you must rest your leg otherwise you will have to put up with me even longer". Sidney smiled at her, Charlotte was taken aback by his charming smile, she didn't really know how to react - she stuttered and said" I need more salts"and hurried out of the room. 

Another week passed and Charlotte had decided to stay on in Sanditon taking boarding at the surgery where there was a room above it. She felt the excitement of her new adventure and she thanked the Parkers and bade farewell to Sidney. He felt very uneasy saying goodbye to her, he panicked at the thought that he would not be able to see her everyday. 

He watched her out of the study window saying good morning to young Stringer - he felt his stomach churn - it was no use Sidney was completely and utterly in love with Charlotte - he just had to find a way to control this - or to tell her. 

Charlotte was preparing the surgery ready for Dr futchs arrival when her patient arrived and to her suprise it was Sidney Parker, how can I help Mr Parker "I was wondering if you have anything to take away the itching on my scars. She handed him the remedy and he handed her the coins. In doing so their hands touched - sending an electrical current between them. They stared at each other for a moment - they both smiled - and said "good day." 

The next day Mr Parker was again lingering near the surgery! he watched his Charlotte walk towards the sea. He followed her - and no longer needing his cane - he caught up with her quite quickly. He was wondering how to attract her attention and thankfully she dropped the small pouch she was carrying. He wondered what was in it. "Oh Miss you have dropped this" - "oh thank you Mr Parker - it's my collection of shells."

He smiled and plucked up the courage to ask her if he could join her on her stroll, she said of course she would be glad of the company she would otherwise just sit and read her book. He was very impressed with her reading material. He asked her about what made her want to become a nurse and she explained she just likes helping people and healing them when they are in pain. She spoke of her family and admitted her family were not happy with her choice to stay in Sanditon and the dread she feels of them wanting her to marry. 

He felt at ease just listening to her, Charlotte felt embarrassed that he hadn't had chance to speak himself, she apologised for rambling on " he said he enjoyed listening to her very much" 

Tom walked over to them and gestured to Sidney to follow him, watching them walk away Charlotte smiled to herself, she felt like Sidney would be a very good friend indeed! 

Sidney sat in Tom's office and tried to think of ways to make Charlotte smile, after his early morning swim he would leave a collection of shells on her doorstep. Every morning he watched for her response, it was such a delight seeing her smile. 

He decided one day as it was getting nearer to the spring ball that he needed to secure a dance with her. He left a note under the shells he had left that morning, " go to the cove and look out to sea" 

Charlotte still had no idea who was leaving the shells - but she hoped it was the man that appeared in her dreams! She ran to the cove and there before her was indeed the man in her dreams - with the bare chest she had recently tended to. He was bare foot and his breaches dripping wet - and droplets of water were falling down from his hair onto his face. His smile was heavenly. 

" Good Morning Admiral Heywood, you received my note I see", his eyes sparkled with mischief. 

Charlotte froze at the sight of him and was lost for words - she managed to finally say" why did you want to see me Mr Parker"

"I wanted to ensure with it being the ball this evening if you would agree to have the first dance with me" 

"Of course I would like that very much, you will have to be patient with me, I have a tendency to get carried away and have be known to stumble, her cheeks flushed a little" . 

" that is fine Charlotte as I will catch you, if you fall" that is very gentlemanly of you Sir! He replied "well it is only fair as you have already made me fall for you".


End file.
